Missions
Missions are an essential feature in Reddit Emblem Heroes. During missions, you send a team of three units on a quest to potentially gain EXP, class EXP, bond, gold, avatar EXP, and materials. Summary Missions mostly happen idly, though being online and active will allow Hubba to send you messages about encounter choices. As your units go on their mission, they will lose HP in coordination with the mission's difficulty level, the type of weapon they have equipped, and their own stats. If you're online, Hubba may send you prompts for you to make a decision which may contain a stat check, and the decision may influence the outcome of the mission. When all three units have 0 HP remaining, the mission is failed and no rewards of any type will be received. Missions are also somewhat luck-based, so it might be possible to defeat a higher-difficulty mission with a lower-level team. Much is still unknown about Missions, so check back often. How to Mission To view the list of currently available missions: !missions To get more information about a specific mission: !mission You send units on missions by using the command: !mission Currently, each player may only have one mission in progress at a time. This will be changed in the future. To check the progress of all ongoing missions: !progress If you wish to prematurely abandon a mission: !abort For example, to end the first mission that is shown on the progress screen, type: !abort 1 If all three units have died, the mission cannot be aborted and you will have to wait until the full mission time has passed. There are no rewards given for aborted missions. To respond to an encounter, simply type the number of the response you would like to take in a DM with Hubba. Choosing Units Not only does the total power level of the chosen units matter, but different unit statistics have different effects on how missions play out. The rate at which units get hit is once per twenty minutes, on average (confirmed). Your units may get hit more or less than this based on random chance. Units with higher current (not maximum) HP are much more likely to attract hits than units with less HP. When a unit is hit, either their defense or their resistance is chosen randomly and damage is calculated against that stat and applied. The strength of the attacking force scales with the difficulty of the mission. More information is needed on this topic. Additionally, with the current, very limited selection for encounters, there is a huge advantage to sending units that cover all three colors of the weapon triangle. Multiple factors do not currently effect mission or encounter success in any way: unit skills, unit classes, unit weaknesses, unit bond, unit presence types, secondary weapons, which exact weapon name units have equipped, whether their weapon is physical or magical, and the level and rarity of the units (aside from how those factors impact their stats). Difficulty Each mission comes in the following difficulties, which in turn have different suggested powers. These powers are for individual units in the team, not for the team as a whole. Training missions have a different set of difficulty ranks. Mission Length The standard time for mission completion is 8 hours, but this can be reduced by sending units with higher strength, magic, and speed stats. It is not possible to reduce mission time to under 6 hours. When a formula is known, it will be posted here. Encounters If you are set to the online status in Discord (green), then you have the potential to receive encounters. When fully implemented, the encounter rate will be approximately one encounter every 40 minutes, for a total of five per mission on average. Currently, it is significantly less than that. This can be impacted by the stats of your team (see Choosing Units, above). If Hubba would generate an encounter for you but you are offline, he will hold it until you have been online for at least ten minutes then send it to you in a DM. Once an encounter is received, you have up to ten minutes to respond before your team will automatically retreat from the encounter. Retreating from an encounter has the same effect on your team as never having received the encounter in the first place, thus you will never be penalized for being online to receive an encounter unless you choose a non-retreat reaction option. Currently, encounters are very much a work in progress and there are only two available. Soldier-type encounters Prompt: The team was attacked by a soldier frantically swinging a type! Quick, who will move forward to intercept him? Options: You can choose to send any one of the three members of your team or retreat. Results: If the selected unit has weapon triangle advantage over the foe, then the encounter is automatically succeeded, the unit takes no damage, and an item is collected (see Rewards, below). If the selected unit has has a neutral match up against the foe, then the unit takes one hit (see Choosing Units, above). An item is collected. If the selected unit has weapon triangle disadvantage against the foe, then the unit takes multiple hits. An item is collected. Not sure what happens for units without weapons. If you retreat, nothing happens. Sending a dead unit has the same effect as retreating. No item is collected. Mushroom-type encounters Prompt: The team came across a small mushroom on the ground that appears edible. Should somebody try eating it? Options: You can choose to send any one of the three members of your team or retreat. Results: The selected unit gains 5 HP. Being healed above their total HP threshold is possible. It is not possible to revive dead units with mushrooms. If you retreat, nothing happens. Rewards Different mission types offer different primary rewards. * Training missions yield 5 times as much EXP as other mission types. * Prospecting missions yield 5 times as much gold as other mission types. * Reaping missions yield stat materials, even with no encounters. * Gathering missions yield weapon materials, even with no encounters. The reaping and gathering missions change daily, following the same schedule as login rewards and summoning presence type focuses. If all three units died, the mission is failed and no rewards of any type are earned. EXP Upon a successful mission, each surviving unit will earn EXP, class EXP, and bond. Dead units will earn half as much EXP, and no bond or class EXP. The amount of EXP that a unit can gain from a mission is capped at 100. Your avatar unit will also earn EXP, but the quantity is currently unknown. Bond, Gold, and Class EXP (Mastery) Training missions: All other missions: 1: For prospecting-type missions, multiply this by 5. Items Completion of a mission will drop at least one item with the potential for more, depending on your luck. These items are different than the items dropped by encounters. Each non-retreated soldier encounter will drop one item from the following pool: any common stat material, any common weapon materials, or a Training Handbook. Thus, Training Handbooks can drop even on missions that are not training-type. For an example of drop rates, consider: r1 has a close to 50% chance to drop an additional common item, a 5% chance to drop a stat booster, and about a 1% chance to drop a growth booster. As you increase in difficulty, the chance of obtaining rarer items increases and the chance of obtaining common items decreases. The rarest item in the game has a 0.2% drop rate, although we don't know at what difficulty or what it is (confirmed). Warning: The following table groups drops into very rough categories based on observed drop rates. Anything with a (?) following it has not been confirmed. Dea has confirmed that Graduation Seals drop ... somewhere in missions. Fragments Finally, upon completing a mission type for the first time, you will receive one fragment. * 5 training missions * 5 prospecting missions * 5 difficulties * 8 presence types = 40 reaping missions * 5 difficulties * 9 weapon types (natural is not part of the rotation) = 45 gathering missions This yields a total of 95 potential fragments to be earned. Category:Mechanics